Love, Closer Than Expected
by AquaticSands
Summary: After being turned down by yet another girl, Luke returns home to sulk. But Emma is there to bring his spirits back up. However a chance encounter at school quickly leads to complications for the pair. (No longer a one-shot) -Luke/Emma-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Exiting the elevator Luke throws his coat to the side and keeps walking towards the couch. "Unnnhh! I hate life!" He complains and collapses backwards onto the couch.

"Hey! Watch it!" Emma yells as Luke haphazardly lands in her lap. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Oh nothing... Just perhaps my dreams of ever being happy ruined!" He sits up but slouches on the couch.

"Did another girl turn down your advances?" Emma guesses knowing she was most likely correct. Her brother had a tendency to really go overboard when he liked someone.

"No! Ok maybe yes." He leans back over into her lap. "We were perfect too. But no, she said she had an emergency trip to the north pole she had to attend." He starts whimpering into the frill of her dress. "But I know she was just saying that to save my feelings."

"Well I think she could have done a little better job than that." Emma says sternly. "She was very rude to let you down like that. She should have just did what I do for guys."

"Whats that?"

"Restraining order." Lightly she tries to push him off her lap. "Ok you can stop now, your tears are starting to stain my Chanel dress."

Luke sits up once more. "Sorry, I just... I just don't think I'll ever meet someone like her again."

Placing her hand onto his Emma says "No, you will meet someone better. If she didn't like you for you, then she doesn't deserve you."

"Really?" He was now smiling. But deep down he knew Emma was just being nice to him.

"Yes. Really." She laced her fingers in between his. "And perhaps that person is closer than you think."

"Like in the same house?" Luke says getting the idea. Emma nods and smiles. "You're right. I still have Jessie!"

Emma releases Luke's hand. "Wait what?!"

"I always knew Jessie wanted me. You just confirmed it." Luke stands to walk away and find Jessie. But Emma catches his arm and drags him back to the couch.

"That's not what I meant." This time she takes each of his hands into hers. "I meant me."

Luke was dumbfounded. He couldn't do or say anything other than look at Emma. Did he just hear her correct? Or was she just messing with him again. He looked around the room for Zuri, Ravi, or a hidden camera of some sort. This had to be a trick.

"Well are you going to say something?" She asks nervously. Emma had just told Luke her innermost feelings towards him. Finally after a few tense seconds he started to speak.

"Emma, I... I never knew you felt that way." In all the confusion he had forgot he was still her hands. They were so very soft. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Absolutely not." Emma responds and pulls him towards her. Now they were face to face. Only a few inches between them. The sweet smell of her designer perfume caught his attention. She reiterated herself, "Absolutely not," then kissed him.

Luke was caught off guard, but he didn't pull away. With Emma's lovely soft lips against his, he wouldn't dare stop such a moment. The moment went on forever as well. Seconds felt like hours and yet hours felt like seconds.

Finally she broke the kiss and pulled back. Still mere inches from each other she asked him "Didn't I tell you, you would meet someone better?"

Almost snickering with glee Luke replies, "Much better." And this time he pulled her towards him for another kiss. This one was longer and of the french persuasion. Luke was a bit rusty as he never had really kissed a girl like this before. Emma on the other hand was more experienced so he just followed her lead.

Finally after a few minutes they had stopped, finally realizing they were still in the middle of the living room. "Oh crap!" Emma gasps and scans the room. No one appeared to be around. But with a butler and a nanny you never knew when one would show up.

"I don't see anyone." Luke says after glancing around the room himself.

"Good. But perhaps we shouldn't do this in the living room next time."

Grinning from ear to ear Luke says, "There's going to be a next time?"

Emma stands pulling him by the hand towards the stairs. "Yes, and more after that." The two then scurry up the stairs faster than when starts recounting her stories of home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The alarm clock was ringing so loud Luke couldn't sleep any longer. "Hrmm! Every morning this stupid clock wakes me up." He smacks the top of it to shut it off. He then remembers the previous night. Him and Emma had stayed up for hours talking. They had never actually sat down and talked like that before. He then remembers the kisses as well and smiles. Soon Jessie was coming down the hall announcing breakfast was ready and for everyone to come downstairs.

Jumping out of bed Luke throws on some clothes, then grabs his bottle of cologne and dabs some on for good measure. If he was going to be with Emma he had to be presentable. Plus she had told him last night that this was one of her favorites.

As usual he was one of the last to the table. But that didn't matter he didn't even feel the need to eat, not today. The way Emma smiled at him when he came through the doorway was enough for him. He takes the seat across from her as Bertrum puts some freshly made pancakes on his plate.

Jesse hands him a glass of orange juice and smells his cologne. "Oh I love that cologne Luke. Did you wear it just for me?"

"You and all the other lovely ladies out there," Luke responds and gives Jessie a wink. The kick he received from under the table brought him back to reality. "I mean, I met a girl at school. I'm trying to impress her."

"Well I'm sure you will if you smell that nice." Jessie takes her seat then jokes "especially compared to how you smell sometimes."

"I think you smell lovely as well Luke." Emma says trying to bring Luke's attention away from Jessie. She knew she had some work to do with him. He was definitely going to have to stop flirting with the nanny.

Zuri holds her nose, "Eww how can you all like that? It smells awful."

Luke and Emma ignore her comment however. In between bites they would sneak a glance or a smile with one another, but neither really said anything. Soon breakfast was over and it was time for school.

* * *

><p>Emma and Luke walked into Walden Academy together right as the first bell was ringing. "So where's your first class?" asks Luke.<p>

"Chemistry." Emma says with a frown, "it's too early in the morning for all that science stuff."

"Yeah, I know right!" Luke points towards the gym. "I have gym first period."

"Lucky." She responds as two girls approached. It was Bryn and her friend Amethyst.

"Oh no," Luke says and looks for somewhere to go.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks noticing Luke was about to run into the boys bathroom.

"It's Amethyst. She's the girl I asked out yesterday."

"You asked out Amethyst?" Emma scowled in the girls direction. "She is so ugly. Not to mention she's Bryn's current BFF."

"I know, but can't blame me for trying." Luke responds as Amethyst and Bryn reach them. "Oh hey Bryn. And umm... Amethyst."

"Luke Ross," Bryn begins in her snide little voice, "I find it funny you actually thought you had a chance with Amethyst." She puts her arm around her BFF.

"Yeah, like I would date some twerp like you." Amethyst says taking a jab at him as well.

"Why are you all so mean?" Emma says bluntly getting in Amethyst's face. "Why don't you go back to the sewer you crawled out of. You're clothes are pretty ratty." Amethyst was wearing a designer dress but Emma would never admit anything looked decent on such a mean person. Someone's personality could ruin an outfit more than a bad haircut.

"You gotta have your sister stand up for you Luke?" Bryn comments as Emma continues to insult Amethyst. "Perhaps when your able to stand up for yourself you will be _MAN _enough to deserve someone like us."

"Screw you Bryn," he finally responds and pulls on Emma's arm to try and quill the argument. "We don't have to listen to this. Let's go to class Emma."

Emma instead just turns her anger towards Bryn. "Ya know what Bryn? Luke actually met someone else last night. And she's twice as pretty as you two. I'd say twice as nice as well but that wouldn't be hard to accomplish."

"Oh sure he did. Where is she then?" asks Amethyst.

"She doesn't go to school here. She's goes to Briarwood Academy." Emma says thinking of the closest school to theirs. Luke tugged on her arm again to try and get her to stop. "If you don't believe me, they are going on a date tonight!"

"I am?" This was a surprise to Luke. "I dont know, she may have homework," he tried to improvise.

"Or she isn't real!" says Bryn before she and Amethyst both start laughing.

"Oh she's very much real. If you don't believe him come to Grenouille's tonight." Emma says then immediately regrets her statement.

"We will. But I bet the only date Luke's gonna bring is his left hand." Amethyst quips as she and Bryn continue walking to class.

The look on Luke's surprised face said it all but he had to ask, "Really? Why did you have to give them so much detail?" He frowns in frustration, "Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school if everyone thinks we made up an imaginary girlfriend."

"Luke, I'm sorry." She gives him a friendly hug. "We'll figure this out. Just let me think on it."

"Ok, but we better get to class. We're going to be late." He and Emma then turn and leave towards their classes. Both were nervous about how they would fix this problem. Otherwise Luke would be knocked down to the bottom of the social ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I originally said this story would be a one-shot. But I just had to add to it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
